Crying For Love Gaara Love Story
by sammibabby
Summary: Namra Urachi, Irra Sodoko, and Sonra Heache are Sand Jonin, with their first team of gennin. All nine rookies with their own lives, own secrets, and own identities, as well as the jonin. Love, drama, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Namra, Irra, and Sonra stood infront of a class of 54 Genin. Their first impressions were that none of them had harnessed their true potential, and it was up to them to turn these Genin into chunnin.

"Team 13 is," Iruna Gure called, "Manuika Morochi, Haru Kurein, Seledai Jureno. You're sensei is Irra Sodoko."

Irra stepped forward and motioned for the selected Genin to follow her. A boy who hid his headband, a girl dressed in black, and another girl with green hair stood up. Irra jumped out a window and her team followed.

"Hetrea Treche, Greft Berco, Derrina Regyua, you're team 14, and your sensei is Namra Uachi."

Namra was staring out a window not really in the moment, only when Sonra elbowed her did she realize her team had been called. "Uh, oh, sorry," she said rubbing the back of her head, "Come on. Let's get going," she said. A black haired girl, and blue haired boy, and a girl with ribbon sleeves stood up, and they followed their sensei out the window.

"Gurin Kurien, Kiera Kuruno, and Kugra Treche, you're team 15 with Sonra Heache."

"Hey, you don't have to make me sound like I'm not important," Sonra said to Iruna. With a sigh she said, "Well, I've got to train you guys." A red headed buy, and two blonde girls stood up, and jumped out the window with Sonra following.

Sonra landed on the ground and headed of towards her apartments. She jumped up to her balcony, and motioned for her team to follow. After some hassle the all made it into the apartment. She sat on the ground and her team mates gathered around.

"Alright I guess we should get to know each other first, say your name, age, favorite weapon or jutsu, and a hope for the future," Sonra said.

"Shouldn't you go first, Sonra-sensei?" Kugra Treche asked.

Sonra sighed. "I guess so, my name is Sonra Heache, I'm 20 years old, my favorite weapon is, well I have lots of them, and my hope for the future is, well, um, I don't really think I should tell you."

Gurin sighed, "Well that told us a lot, babe," he said winking at his sensei on the last word. After Sonra at beaten up Gurin enough, she smiled at Kiera, "How 'bout you?"

"Well, um, my name is Kiera Kurono, I'm 13 years old, and I can use white magic, my hope for the future is to find my parents and sister."  
"Well, now how bout you,' Sonra said with Gurin in a headlock.

"My name is, Kugra Treche, I'm 13 years old, I use snow and ice based attacks and I hope to be accepted by my family."

"Alright how bout you, boy," Sonra said finally letting go of Gurin.

"I'm Gurin Kuerin, I'm 13 years old, and I use this cane," he said pulling out a lead pipe, "to channel my charka. I also hope to find the Hyugai, and destroy it." He thought that at his last remark, his sensei had stiffened just a little bit.

"Well, you all seem very exceptional, meet me here tomorrow morning, and I'll test out your abilities to the test, and with that Gurin, Kiera, and Kugra, all left.

* * *

Irra stood on top of her apartment building with Haru, Seledai, Manuika.

"Well, um, we need to get to know each other, so, um, I think, you should start," Irra said barely above a whisper looking at her blacked hair Genin.

"Ok, what should I say?" Haru asked

"Um, just your name, and, um, choice of weapon, and, um, favorite past time?" Irra said, looking at the ground.

"Alright," Haru said looking at his sensei questioningly, "My name is Haru Kurien, my weapon of choice is katanas and invisibility jutsu, and my favorite past time is…" he said getting this mischievous grin on his face. Seledai just sighed and Manuika said, "Perv," hitting him upside the head. Irra just gave a chuckle, "Ok, how bout you," She said grinning at the black haired girl..

"My name is Manuika Morochi, I use tijutsu, and my favorite past time is making new jutsus."

"Alright, now you," Irra said to the green haired and shoeless kunoichi.

"I'm Seledai Jureno, I use kunais, and I enjoy playing with mice." She heard something behind her when she turned around she picked up something and held it to her cheek, "Like little Hiro, here." When Irra saw the mouse she freaked out and ran around the roof, and her teammates sweat dropped.

"Well if that's all," Irra said after calming down when Manuika interrupted. "Shouldn't you tell us something about you?"

"Well, um, my name is Irra Sodoko, and I use, well, and I like, yeah." She said her blue hair covering her face, "Well it's time for you guys to go home, meet you here tomorrow." She said waving goodbye and jumping onto the street.

Manuika, Haru, and Seledai all started after her.

"What was that about?" Haru asked. Seledai nodded and started after her sensei.

"She's hiding something," Manuika said, Haru and Seledai stared at her for a moment then looked at each other and shrugged. Then all three of them went their separate ways.

* * *

Namra was sitting at a café with Derrina, Greft, and Hetrea.

"Well since we're going to be in a squad together, I think we should get know one another," She said looking at three Genin.

"I don't see why we got you, I can probably beat you in ten minutes," a girl said with midnight black hair and eyes.

"Really," Namra said.

"Yeah, and with one hand tied behind my back."

Namra looked at her motherly, "I bet you could."

After a moment of silence, a waiter cam up and took their orders. Namra looked at a girl with a cropped hair cut, "Well, want to tell us about yourself?"

"Like what?" she said with blue eyes that took in everything.

"Well, like your name, what jutsu do you use, and what you want to do?"

"I'm Hetrea Treche, I use Tei Inju Seme, and I want to be the Kazekage."

"Great, what about you," she said looking at a boy with blue spiky hair.

"My name is Greft Berco, I don't have a favorite jutsu, I'd rather use katanas and I want to find out who I am," he said with eyes that held secrets that were never to be found out

"Alright, and you," she said to her cocky student.

"Derrina Regyua, I don't use jutsus, I use black magic, and I want to hurt someone, I want to hurt them badly," she said twirling a shadow around her finger like it was a strand of hair.

"I'm Namra Urachi, I like Sabure Subeta, and I am what I want to be."

"And that would be?" Greft asked.

Namra smiled at him, "A konichi that will give up her life to save the people she loves." All three of her students looked at her like she was crazy. After finishing her tea, she stood up, put some yen on the table and smiled at all three of the Genin, "Meet me at the sand lot tomorrow and we'll begin you're training." With that she was gone, leaving a secret keeper, and witch, and a Treche alone.

* * *

: Tei Inju Seme: The Hetrea Kekki Genki, Air Ribbon Attack

: Sabure Subeta: Sand Sword, uses sand to make a sword like object.

* * *

AN: Sorry for it being so short, I'm just beginning so give me some time, and I'll soon be ten times better, I hope. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated, If you want me to put up any character's profile or questions just comment or pm me. Keep reading, Sammibabby. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter is dedicated to sTaRbUrSt LiLiEs for all her help. I don't own Naruto, but all of the OC's are my own or my sister's creation.

* * *

Chapter 2: Test

Gaara sat at his desk reading the newest announcement form the Leaf Village.

"Chunnin exams, just after a fresh batch of Genin, this should be interesting," he said aloud to no one in particular. "Temari," he said to his sister standing in the doorway, "Tell all the Jounin with squads that there's a meeting tomorrow. We have exams to prepare for." Temari left to find all of the newest Jounin.

* * *

Manuika, Haru, Seledai sat ontop of the apartment roof waiting for Irra.

"Where the hell is she?" Manuika asked Seledai.  
"She'll be here, we just have to be patient. I heard she just became a Jounin, we're her first squad," Seledai answered playing with Hiro and his sister Hara.

"Konichiwa," Irra said appearing behind her squad.

"Ohayo, Irra-sensei," Seledai said. Haru gave Irra a smile and Manuika just grunted.

Irra motioned for her team to follow her. They all looked at each other for a moment then shrugged and followed their sensei.

* * *

Sonra sat in her apartment waiting for her three Genin to show up. She was about to fall asleep again when she hear three knocks on her door. When She answered her door Kugra, Greft, and Kiera walked into her living room.

"So," Greft said sitting on her couch, "What are we doing today?"

"Well," Sonra said glaring at him, "I have some friends who've agreed to help me train you today."

"Are they coming here?" Kugra asked.

"Nope, we're all going to the sandlot," Sonra said stepping out into the hall way with Squad 15 following.

* * *

Namra stood at the sandlot gate waiting for Sonra's, Irra's, and her own squad. Over a sand dune she saw a blue haired boy, and two black haired girls.

"Derrina, Greft, Hetrea, over here," she said waving to get their attention.

"Konichiwa, Namra-Sensei, what's in store for us today?" Hetrea asked.

"We're going to wait for my two best friends and their squads," Namra said smiling.

"We don't need anyone; we'd to fine by ourselves. I'd do best by myself," Derrina said.

Namra looked at her for a second and sighed, "Well, we're going to do what I think is best for you."

"Yeah, and why the hell should we respect you? Just because you're a Jounin, you cant be more than 5 years older than us, I know all I need to know, I can-" Derrina was cut of by the feeling of a kunai to her throat.

"Hm, apparently you don't if you couldn't hear me coming up behind you. Now are you going to listen to me?" Namra asked with streaks of yellow in her dark blue eyes.

"Hmph," Derrina said.

"Good," Namra said, her eyes returning to their natural color and putting the kunai away. "Oh, look. Sonra and Irra are coming," all of her usual cheer back.

* * *

"Today we're going to see how much you know," Sonra said holding up black katana charms, Irra three blue bunny feet, and Nomra three wolf claws. "Get these from us, and you become Genin," Irra finished.

"NANI? I thought we already were Genin!" Manuika shouted.

"Well, no, not yet at least. The chunnin have taught you well but now, Jounin have to make sure you're the best of the best." Namra said.

"You have two hours to get the item. We'll be right here," Sonra said pulling out three beach chairs out of thin air.

"Well, see ya'll soon," Namra said pulling out a book with a red rose on the cover and sitting down. Irra just sat down looking concerned and Sonra sat down with a hat on her face.

* * *

When all nine Genin were out of hearing range Namra said, "I almost let it out today." This woke up Sonra immediately, "What the hell could've happened that you almost let _HIM _out."

Namra sighed, "Derrina just got me so angry… She doesn't understand anything."

"Of course she doesn't, she's still a Genin. Soon you'll be real close. From what I hear she sounds like you when we first meet," Irra said smiling at Namra.

"Yeah, I guess so," Namra said feeling something creeping up behind her. She grabbed the top of her chair and jumped over it. She got into her battle stance, prepared to fight off anyone, but there was no one there. "Funny, I swear I felt something," Namra said. She tried to turn around but found she couldn't move her body, 'Shit, shadow paralysis.' Then she was forced to take a kunai from her leg holster and hold it to her neck. Then she took a claw from the keychain on the front of her dress.

"Namra, what are you doing?" Irra asked looking concerned.

"I didn't think she would need to use Chi Shikon on these Genin," Sonra said looking puzzled.

"I don't think she is," Irra said looking at how the shadows on the ground were distorted.

"Derrina," was all Namra could say.

This put Irra and Sonra on alert and they started looking for more Genin. Irra whispered, "Hengen," when in her position was a sand colored jack rabbit who bounded off. Sonra was looking for Derrina, when the jack rabbit came back and in a puff of smoke Irra was back. "All nine Genin have taken a circle formation around us," she said with a look of anxiety on her face.

"Shit," Sonra said before she was knocked out with Gurin behind her with a cane in his hand.

"Oh no," Irra said when she dropped with Seledai behind her.

'God, what do they teach at the academy nowadays?' Namra thought when she heard "Katana Kei Rasshu!" Then, everything went black.

* * *

: Chi Shikon Blood Fang

: Katana Kei Rasshu Katana Whip Lash

* * *

AN: A bunny rabbit to anyone who can guess what Hengen is. Sorry if it's a short chapter, But I'm still working on it. I hope to have chapter three up in by Wednesday, but I'm not sure. Keep Reading, SammiBabby. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the late update, I just had tons of homework, and I was getting ready for my first dance, hehe that was fun. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my sister for helping me create all the OC's.

* * *

Chapter 3

Shino Aburame stood at the gate of the Konoha training center with Naruto Uzamaki.

"You tell them the time and the place, and say be on time, and what to they do, show up half an hour late!" Naruto complained leaning against the fist.

"Hm, still the same old Genin from when we were at the chunnin exams, huh? I thought you might have matured, Hinata being pregnant and the wedding two weeks away," Shino replied.

Naruto looked at him for a second then looked away, and muttered under his breathe something about killing all the bugs he saw. "Uh, Hey look here come our Genin," Naruto said seeing six Genin come over a hill.

"Ohayo, Naruto-sensei," a girl with blood red hair named Urana Dersei said running up.

"Hi boss," Konohamaru said.

"Good morning," a grey haired boy named Raidon Senichi.

"Konichiwa, Shino-Sensei," a blonde haired girl named Mibiki Kinjoru said waving with her free hand in her other hand she dragged her boyfriend, Garren Jinuro. "Say hi to our sensei!" Mibiki said through gritted teeth.

"Um, hi," Garren said scared for his life.

"That's better," she said smiling.

"Hey," a boy with green hair named Daisuke Kin said.

"Now that we're all here, let's get started. Today we're going to test you on everything you've learned so far," Naruto said to the six Genin.

"Oh, Naruto, when's the baby due? Can we come to the wedding? Its next week right? Or is it the baby due next week? I always forget? But can we come? I bet it would be so exciting I bet. I mean, to see two people truly in love get married is so romantic?" Urana rambled on and everyone around her sweat dropped.

"Hey, Urana?" Naruto said.

"Please, can we go? Can we? Can we?"

"Urana."

"Do you know if the baby's going to be a girl or a baby?"

"URANA!"

"Do you know, Huh what."

"We need to train then we can talk alright?"

"OK! What are we going to do? Are we going to try to kill a snake?" At the mention of the snake Naruto's face went grim with memories of being swallowed whole.

"Are we going to mmm mmmm mmm," Urana said with Raidon's hand over mouth

"Urana?" he asked

"Mmmm?" she said his hand still over her mouth.

"Please, shut up." He said taking his hand of her mouth.

She nodded her head and followed Naruto into the forest. "Alright, now, what we want you do to," he said dropping three huge backpacks onto the ground with Shino doing the same thing, "Is get to the tower, in less than two days. We'll be there waiting for you." Then he and shino disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I hate it when they do that," Daisuke said coughing a little bit.

"Well," Garren said throwing a backpack onto his shoulder, "we better get going." The rest of hem got their backpacks and headed of into the wilderness.

* * *

Namra opened her eyes and found she was staring into the midmorning sun. 

"Make it go away," she muttered, covering her eyes.

"Sorry, but I… Everyone she's awake," she heard a female voice call.

"What's going on?" She asked sitting up in the beach chair.

"Well um, you see…" Hetrea said rubbing the back of her head, "We, uh, kind of knocked you out. Haha."

"Oh, what about Irra and Sonra?" Namra asked rubbing the back of her neck cringing when she felt a bruise.

"They're still asleep," Hetrea said looking over at the other beach chairs. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing her sensei in pain.

"What they hell did you do to me?"

"Well, while you guys were talking, Derrina showed us some of her black magic-"

"Derrina worked with you?" Namra asked in disbelief.

"What can I say, I want to become a Genin," Derrina said sitting in the sand, petting a black cat with no eyes.

"Then I taught Greft Katana Kei Rasshu that turned his katana into a dull ribbon that can knock out any opponent. Then we talked to everyone else and set up an ambush, and we got these," Hetrea explained holding up a red wolf claw, Greft and Derrina held up one each. Namra felt the front of her dress and found a wolf claw there instead of a ribbon.

"How do you each have one, but I still have one?" Namra asked.

"I used a copying jutsu so we each have one. It was her idea," Greft said pointing at Hetrea.

"Now we all have something that shows what team we're from, huh?" Namra said feeling a minute hour glass on her belt. Hetrea just gave her a huge grin. "Well," Namra said, "I'm glad to call you my first team."

"Yeah!" Hetrea screamed holding up a hand for high fives, when no one complied, she got a dark cloud over her head, until Namra put an arm around her and said, "Come on, I'll treat ya'll to some ice cream."

They all walked out of the gate and onto the street. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' Namra thought till she heard Derrina punch Greft, 'I spoke to soon.'

* * *

AN: Sorry it's such a short chapter. I have all of the charecters picture's so if you want to see any of them, just tell me. Keep Reading, SammiBabby 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Derrina sat in the booth next to Hetrea across from Greft, with a bruise on his head from when he had made a remark about how he could see up her shirt. She took a bite of her banana split, and looked out the window, when she saw someone with hair that looked like pineapples and a fan walk in.

"Hey, have you seen," she said looking around when her eyes landed on Namra. "Hey Namra-chan!" She said walking over.

"Uh," Namra said looking up, "Temari-chan!" Namra stood up and gave Temari a hug. "What's going on, I haven't seen you lately?"

"Nothing much, just got back from Konoha."

"Seeing someone special?"

"No, I was helping Sakura-san."

"Oh really, how is she?"

"She's fine."

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Hetrea asked looking dazed and confused.

"Uh, oh yeah, Namra, Gaara-sama's calling a meeting," Temari said

"Right now? I'm kind of busy," Namra said glancing over at the booth.

"That's what he wants to talk about. If you can get Irra and Sonra, I'll meet you there."

"Alright," Namra said turning to her squad, "I'll see you tomorrow, meet me at the sandlot again." With that she left with Temari.

"I wonder what could be so important she had to leave," Hetrea said looking at the door.

"She'll tell us tomorrow, I think she likes us enough to tell us why she ditched us." Derrina said eating her ice cream.

"I suppose. Well maybe we should train by ourselves for a bit."

"Maybe, but I want to finish my ice cream." Hetrea, Derrina, and Greft sat there eating their ice cream and learning more than they would at the sandlot.

* * *

"Why does there have to be so many mosquitoes?" Urana asked swatting away the fifth swarm that had some her way.

"The sooner we get to the tower, the sooner we get away from them," Raidon said.

"Hey, Urana," Konohamaru whispered to her.

"Huh?" she asked her eyes still on Raidon.

"I see something," he said looking past her.

"Do you think we should tell Raidon?" she whispered back.

"Nah, we'll just check it out. What could be _that _dangerous?" Konohamaru asked. Urana nodded in agreement and they both dropped back.

After about thirty minutes, Raidon still hadn't noticed that they were gone. "Urana, is everything okay?" he asked getting worried about her silence. "Urana? Urana?" He asked stopping and turning around. Seeing no one he screamed Urana's named. Cursing under is breath, he headed back to find her.

* * *

Irra, Sonra, and Namra sat in the Kazekage building in the meeting room with all of the other Jounin and Chunnin. At the front of the room stood the red haired, blue eyed, Sabaku no Gaara, The Fifth Kazekage. "I have just received word that the chunnin exams are to be held next month. Are any Genin ready?" he asked.

After a moment of mental contemplation she stood up. "I, Namra Urachi, believe Greft Berco, Hetrea Treche, and Derrina Regyua for prepared the exams."

"I, Sonra Heache, think Kugra Treche, Gurin Kurien, and Kiera Kurono are ready for the test."

"And I, Irra Sodoko, suggest Haru Kurien, Seledai Jureno, and Manuika Morochi for the Chunnin Exams."

"Nine fresh Genin, are you sure about this," Gaara said looking at Squad 19.

"Yes," They all said together.

"Then prepare them to journey to the leaf village on October 1st, the exams start on the 3rd." With that the meeting was adjourned and everyone left the room. Squad 19 looked at each other, remembering their Chunnin exams, then they went their separate ways to prepare for the next day.

* * *

"AAHHHHH!!!!" screamed someone far off.

'This is just great,' Raidon thought jumping towards the scream, 'First we get separated form Daisuke's squad, and now Urana and Konohamaru disappear. We'll be lucky if we get out of this alive.' Raidon jumped into a clearing and saw Urana laid out on the ground, and Konohamaru no where to be seen.

"Urana!" he said jumping down to her. He listened to her breathing. She sounded fine, then he heard a twig snap behind him. After turning around and throwing a kunai, he saw Konohamaru pinned to a tree. Raidon went over to him, his breathing was regular, but now the question was, what had attacked them. After moving them to a safer location and looking around for ten minutes he came back to the makeshift shelter he had found.

It was soon dark, and Raidon soon fell asleep, with something, or someone, lurking in the shadows.

* * *

"This was the perfect place to stake out," someone said.

"Yeah, and those Genin we got earlier, the perfect appetizer," another one said.

"Too bad, we can't kill anyone."

"No, it's a good thing."

"Nani?"

"Think about it. They're alerted that we're here, but don't know where. They don't even know there's just the two of us."

"I see what you mean. Well, what do we do now?"

"We wait," the first one said laying against a tree and closing his eyes.

"Ai," the other one said taking her position.

* * *

"Hey, Gaara-sama," Namra said seeing the Kazekage leave.

"Yes, Namra-san," He said without looking back.

"Is something wrong? You seem more worried than usual."

"No, everything's fine."

"Gaara it's no use, you know you can't hide anything from me," Namra said stopping in front of him and crossing her arms waiting for an answer.

Gaara ran his hands threw his hair and sighed, "Sasuke Uchiha has been seen in a fire village. He killed nine people."

Namra stood there stunned, Sasuke was in Fire Country, and exams were weeks away. It didn't sound good.

"Namra, there's one other thing."

"Wh-what?"

"Itachi and Kisame were seen in village 8 miles south of here. They say they want us." Gaara said without pause.

"I understand. I'll be gone by tonight." Namra said looking at the ground. This made Gaara stop and turn around he walked back to her and touched her shoulder.

"I don't want you to go, you have Genin to train. I've already sent out Iruna's team out. I just thought you should know."

Namra nodded and headed off towards her apartment.

* * *

Daisuke stood in front of the tower doors.

"Well that was easy," Garren said carrying Mibiki piggyback.

"Thanks," Mibiki said getting of his back and kissing his cheek. Garren just sighed and muttered under his breathe.

"Yeah, it was too easy, don't you think?" Daisuke said staring at the doors.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Mibiki asked.

"I mean, it's a trap!" Daisuke said throwing a kunai and hitting a log. 'Replacement Jutsu, so someone is here.' He thought when he saw a neon orange toad on Garren shoulder.

"Hey man, what's up?" he said when Garren freaked out and started to run around the clearing, throwing the toad of his shoulder.

"So what exactly are you?" Daisuke asked looking at the toad.

"Well, I'm a toad, what else would I be? My name's Gamakichi" it said.

"Ok, Gamakichi,, why are you here?"

"The boss told me to find some Genin, and then find Naruto."

"Naruto-san's at the tower, and why would you need to find some Genin?"

"Ahhahh, the perfect specimen for my next book," a white haired man said jumping from a high tree and landing next to Mibiki.

"Uhh, can I help?" Mibiki asked with the old man circling her.

"Yeah, you can you come with me for a second," he said getting a devilish grin.

Garren slid between him and Mibiki, "I don't know who you think you are but,"

"Garren, please let me handle this," Mibiki said.

"Uh, alright," he said reluctantly backing away glaring at the white haired guy

Mibiki took a deep breath and then screamed, "PERV!!" and kicked him into the treetops.

"Okay… is that you're boss?" Daisuke asked Gamakichi.

"Yes, now can you take us to Naruto?"

"Um, sure follow us," Daisuke said when the white haired guy came back.

"Can I come?"

"Are you going to cause anymore trouble?"

"No." Mibiki steped toward him and he hid behind a tree.

"We'll be fine," she said walking towards the tower.

"By the way, my name is Jiriya." The white haired guy said.

"Uh, why does that name sound familiar?" Garren asked following Mibiki. Daisuke shrugged, when shock flooded Mibiki's face, then Garren's, then finally Daisuke.

They all tuned around and as one pointed at Jiriya and together shouted, "You!"

* * *

Namra stood in front of a blood red house in the middle of a black forest. She knocked on the door and a middle aged man with yellow eyes and black graying hair opened it. "Ah, Namra, so nice to see you. Please com in," he said letting her in.

"who else would come and see you?" she said giving him a hug.

"True very true," he said. "You're lucky, I just made some tea, and ongri."

"I've never known you to not have some food ready for when I come over."

"Can't you play along for once?"

"Sorry. I'm just kind of annoyed."

"Yeah, I heard. Sasuke, Itachi, and chunnin exams. It must be really tough on you," He said sitting down in a room full of paintings of wolves.

"Not as bad as last time," she said with a sigh sitting down on a chair decorated with paw prints..

"Hey, they did things to you no one should ever have to go through."

"But I killed them all."

"You did the right thing. Remember when Gaara found out."

"Yeah, he told me to tell him if anything was wrong, that I could trust him with my life."

"They didn't make him kazekage for nothing."

"I guess so."

"Any ways, what's with the fang?" he said looking at the pendant on her chest.

"Hetrea gave it to me. She said it shows team spirit."

"But, why a fang?"

"That's what they needed to be Genin."

"Oh, so they don't know."

"Not yet, but if Sasuke really is going to be there for the chunnin exams, their going to find out real soon."

"Ai, well I think it's time for you to go. You have some important news to share."

"Bye dad," she said giving him a last hug.

"Bye Namra, come visit me soon." He said hugging her back.

"I will," she said when she opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock.

* * *

A/N: I know it sucks, but please understand this, I'm only twelve an I haven't seen the entire series. Please keep reading, Sammibabby. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry. It's been forever and a half since I updated, but please bare with me. I promise I'll upload, like three chapters over Thanksgiving. Gomenasai, gomenasai.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sonra walked out onto the street new weapons for her gennin. They were supposed to waiting at the usual spot, but who knew. 'They might be over at Gurin's house again. What they want from there, I have no idea,' she thought.

Then everything went red, and some kunais flew out of her bag and stabbed her in the heart. She saw a black coat with red things on it, and then everything went black.

Irra and Namra stood in the Suna hospital waiting to hear about Sonra. When a medical nin stepped out of her room, Irra and Namra rushed over to him.

"Is she okay?" Namra asked.

"Will she be alright?" Irra inquired.

"She's in a coma right now, but I think she'll be fine," he said looking over some notes.

"Can you tell what happened?" Namra asked.

"From what we've seen, I think it was a way to escape from something," he said looking them in the eyes.

"You mean an illusion jutsu?" Irra asked. The medical nin nodded his head, when a realization came to Namra. "You don't think…" she said, but the doctor just kept nodding.

"He told me," Namra said baking down. "I thought he had told her. Why didn't I make sure?"

"What do you mean, Namra?" Irra asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Gaara told me that he had come back," Namra managed to say between sobs.

Irra stared at her for a moment then realized what she meant. She hugged Namra and Namra asked the doctors, "Have you told Gaara-sama?"

"No," he replied, "I'll leave that to you."

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, doing paperwork, when he heard knocking at his door.

"Come in," he said flatly. The door opened and Irra and Namra walked in. Irra looked pale and Namra's eyes were red.

Gaara sat there quietly as Irra explained Sonra's state.

"So, he has come back," he said looking out a window.

"you bastard! You Knew he was coming for her, didn't you, didn't you?!" she said. Namra looked like she was going to kill him, and probably would, if Irra hadn't held her back.

"I don't think he knew. If he did he would've told her."

"Actually, I did Know," Gaara said flatly at his desk.

Irra and Namra stood stunned for a moment, "What?" Irra asked.

"Well, I knew he wanted someone, so it was probably going to be Namra, or Sonra. He is part of the Akatsuki, so I thought he wanted the Hyugai.

Irra stood there for a minute like she had been slapped. Namra's eyes turned from blue to yellow, and her blue hair turned black. Suddenly she was at his desk holding his collar. "You bastard!" she yelled, "I should kill you! You put Sonra in a coma! She might die!"

Irra ran over and pulled Namra back before she did kill Gaara. "He didn't put Sonra in a coma. Itachi did. Let's go kill_ him_, not Gaara."

Namra settled down a little but still glared at Gaara. "I won't let you forget about this," she said walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked.

"To kill Itachi. What else?" Namra replied.

You can't," Gaara said.

Namra spun around and glared at him. "Why not?"

"The chunnin exams are 10 days away. You don't want the sand village to look bad, do you?"

"You bastard!" Namra said stepping towards him, only to be blocked be Irra.

"Let's go, Namra," she said, "he's not worth it." Namra looked at Gaara for a second and left.

"Make sure she doesn't go after him," Gaara said. Irra looked at him in disgust, then followed Namra out.

* * *

"Huh? What happened?" groaned Urana sitting up holding her head.

"Your finally awake," she heard someone say.

"I know that," she said trying to ignore her head headache.

"Can you remember anything?" the voice asked.

"I remember going into the forest," she said trying to remember. "Then," she said getting quiet. Images of something glittering, two ninjas, her, and, and…. Who had been with her? Suddenly, a picture of blood all over her hands and clothes with Konohamaru in her arms flashed in her head. "Kona! Where's Kona?" she said standing up, only to fall back down again.

Kona's fine. I gave him some first aid and he's sleeping," she heard the voice say.

"Who are you?" she asked.  
"You remember Kona, but you don't remember me?" the voice asked.

Urana thought a moment trying to place the voice when she remembered her other teammate. "Raidon," she said hugging him. "I was so scared. I thought I was going to die."

Raidon hugged her back, "You aren't going to die. I'm right here, and Kona needs you." He said pushing her away and wiping away her tears.

"You said he was fine," she sniffled.

"He looks fine, but I'm not a medic nin." He said helping her up.

"Right where is he?" she asked.

"Right behind you."

Urana turned around and squatted by Konohamaru. Her hands turned green and she placed them on his stomach.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it is a short, crappy chapter, but the next chapter will be great. Well, depending on how much you want to know about Sonra. Please keep reading, Sammibabby


	6. Chapter 6

I know this will sound a little obnoxious but, I would to get at least a total of 5-10 reviews before I put up the next chapter. I'm also having some writers block. Does anyone know how to unblock it. I hope I get it unblocked and finish chapter six soon.

SammiBabby


End file.
